(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a feeding system and method used for a submarine cable communication system, for effecting communication among multi-points by using submarine cables such as optical submarine communication cables, and in particular, relates to a feeding system and method used for communication cables having feed lines, for supplying currents to a plurality of repeaters provided at every predetermined distance on the communication cables for branching and connecting at least three terminal stations.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, only a single submarine branching unit is provided in a transmission system utilizing optical submarine communication cables for connecting at least three cable landing stations through repeaters.
Recently, however, the need to provide a system in which a plurality of branching units are provided in one communication system to effect communication among an increased number of cable landing stations has increased.
Accordingly, the present invention has an object to provide a feeding system and method for communication cables that can control a plurality of branching units in one communication system, where it is possible to accommodate a communication system and able to communicate among a large number and a wide range of stations, and where the communication system is highly efficient, is very convenient, and has a developing or expanding potential and a complex communication network.